Innocence
by IsaWyatt
Summary: Quand une enfant de onze ans prend conscience de certaines choses.


**Coucou me voici pour un troisième OS! En espérant qu'il vous plaise je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Si cet OS plaît, je pourrais faire une suite.  
**

**(Bien entendu aucun des merveilleux personnages de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient)

* * *

****_Innocence. _**

_Des enfants mourant de faim…une explosion…du sang…des morts…des tirs…la guerre…la famine…la maladie… Le malheur tout simplement._

Je me réveillais en sursaut essayant d'effacer ces images de mon esprit même si je savais que c'était impossible. Voilà une semaine que moi Ginevra Molly Weasley souffrait d'insomnies, ce qui expliquait mes cernes monstrueuses et mes bâillements répétitifs. Mes frères et mon père pensaient que cela était dû à mon angoisse après tout n'allais-je pas commencer ma première année à Poudlard dans à peine une semaine? Malheureusement ma mère était plus perspicace, elle se doutait que quelque chose d'autre me tracassait elle savait aussi que je ne lui dirais rien. Elle serait fâché après papa si elle savait la raison de ma tristesse, il m'avait fait du mal sans réellement le savoir et sans le vouloir.

Il y a environ une semaine papa était revenu de son travail tout heureux portant une téklébision, d'après lui c'était l'une des plus grandes inventions des moldus. Mon père adorait les moldus et avant qu'il allume cette _magnifique _invention son adoration envers les sans-pouvoirs me faisait rire maintenant ça me dégoûtait. Il avait finalement allumé et des images étaient apparus, des images que je n'oublierai jamais, mes frères et moi avons eut la _chance _de voir la mort, pas en face c'est vrai, non c'était pire nous avons vu la mort exposé, expliqué comme un vulgaire conte que les parents racontent à leurs enfants avant d'aller se coucher. Quand maman était entré dans la salon ou nous nous trouvions elle s'était mise en colère, elle avait était jusqu'à faire exploser la téklébision. Mes frères et moi avions étés envoyés dans nos chambres pendant que maman et papa s'expliquaient ou plutôt pendant qu'ils se _disputaient. _

De ma petite chambre j'entendais tout, maman reprochait à papa de nous montrer des horreurs, elle criait après lui répétant encore et encore que nous étions beaucoup trop jeune, que nous étions _innocents. _Je repensais à ces enfants qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un toit pour les protéger. Savaient-ils eux ce que c'était d'être innocents? Je ne pense pas en tout cas moi je ne le savais plus. Des tas de gens payaient pour la folie de quelques hommes. Maman et papa nous avaient ensuite expliqué que ce que nous avions vu était un film, que c'était faux, si mes frères l'avaient cru ce n'était pas mon cas. Imité la douleur était très dur à faire mais cette souffrance, cette douleurs qui ressortait des images était impossible à simulé.

J'en voulais à mes parents, ils essayaient peut être de nous protéger mais j'étais persuadés qu'ils n'étaient pas obliger de nous mentir pour cela. En quittant le salon après leur piètre explication j'avais été dans ma chambre n'arrivant plus à retenir mes larmes, pour la toute première fois de ma vie je prenais conscience que mes parents n'étaient pas si parfaits que ce que je pensais. Pendant la discussion ils n'avaient pas hésités à nous regarder dans les yeux alors qu'ils avaient parfaitement conscience du mal que ça nous ferait si nous apprenions la vérité.

Je me souviens quand j'étais enfant maman me racontait souvent l'histoire d'Harry Potter le petit garçon orphelin qui a vaincu le méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cet époque tout était clair pour moi, le petit garçon était le héros et le Seigneur était le méchant, je pensais que tout n'était que blanc ou noir et pourtant à onze ans je savais qu'il existait plusieurs nuances de gris.

Il suffit de regarder les moldus, ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais ils sont humains et pourtant personne ne leur reproche enfin personne sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui et ses mangemorts étaient considérés comme des monstres quand il était encore en vie, les mangemorts étaient emprisonnés pour leurs idées. Les fous des moldus comme papa eux ne l'était pas pourtant eux aussi soutenaient des meurtriers.

Moi Ginevra Molly Weasley fille d'Arthur Weasley et de Molly Prewett-Weasley j'avais compris que la seule différence entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les moldus c'était que le premier, lui préservait la magie, il ne la gâchait pas. Il punissait des meurtriers, il ne les idolâtraient pas. Lui était réaliste la ou d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Je ne prônais peut être pas ses idées mais je les comprenais tout simplement.

_**L'innocence ne peut être sage et la sagesse ne peut être innocent.**_

**Philip Pullman.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? Bien? Pas terrible? Autre?**


End file.
